Main Post
Buenos Aires, Argentina Caracas, Venezuela Miami, EE.UU. |servicios = Doblaje Subtitulado Post-producción Traducción Closed Captions |sucursales = Buenos Aires, Argentina Caracas, Venezuela |pais_ubicacion = Caracas, Venezuela |estado = Activo Inactivo |sitio_web = mainini.com }}Main Post es una empresa especializada en traducciones, subtitulado, closed captioning y doblaje de películas, series y documentales, fundada en 1998 en Miami, Florida, con vasta experiencia en los medios de comunicación a nivel internacional. En el año 2012 Main Post comienza con el doblaje de material audiovisual para el mercado internacional, abriendo una sede en Venezuela con sus directores: Renzo Jiménez, Marisol Durán y Manuel Riverol. En el 2015 comienza sus operaciones en Argentina, inaugurando sus estudios en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, con sus directores Lara Linares, Emilio Noya, Emilia Rodriguez Lupica, Diego Brizzi, Carlos Romero Franco y Alejandro Outeyral. Main Post brinda sus servicios a clientes como: Fox, Nat Geo, The Kitchen y BKS. Servicios Doblaje *Dos son familia *Aftermath - Roman (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Bang Bang ! *Atlanta *The House Sitter *Manglehorn *Sobrevivientes *Viktor *Bandolero *Cometa *Las voces *Las aventuras del principito serie Tv 1978 / Redoblaje 2016 *Arma perfecta (2016) *Un buen hombre *De Rocky A Creed: La Leyenda Continúa *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre *Trinta *El carnícero ,el cocinero y el espadachín *Leones por corderos *Viaje gratuito *Orgullo *Desi Boyz *English Vinglish *Una comedia inapropiada *Dulces sueños de la niñez *Bandera falsa *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Redoblaje argentino 2016 *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Versión para FOX *Samba *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano *Phoenix *Mi papá es mi héroe *La mecánica del corazón *Lago Tiburón *Monica Z *Byzantium *Bullet *April Apocalypse Redoblaje *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón Doblaje *Aftermath *Shanghai *Cloud Atlas *El Ejecutor *Lawless *Pusher *A Moi Seule *La vida de otra mujer *Las edades del Amor *Assassination Tango *Super 2010 *Baby Genius *Inseparables *A hounted House *You May not kiss a bride *Brothers & Sisters *Hanny y Nanni 2 *Hanny y Nanni 3 *Le cochon de Gaza *Navidad Mágica *barberia de Shefleton *Muerte de un Super Héroe *¿Y ahora a donde vamos? *El Monje *Saved *The Magic Belle Isle *El Código Secreto *Vanished *Resistencia *Tres Mundos *Antes de que Muera *We are Family *Words *Twist of faith *Tren Nocturno a Lisboa *Imagínatelo *Hollywood *Stolen *Gone Missing *Scary Movie 5 *Picture This *Now is Good *Bullet to the head *La Reina Infiel *Noche de Venganza *Sleeples Night *The Dream kids *Lovelace *Metro *MUD *Paperboy *Don Jon *La inevitable muerte de Chalie Countryman *La ineiotable derrota de Mister y Pete *Burning Love 2 *Burning Love 3 *No mires atrás *Befrind & betray *Jamais le premier soir *When spark fly *Starvin in Suburbia *Summoned *Very good girls *Tekken 2: La revancha de Kazuya *La señal *Haunter *Drumline 2 *Chop Shop *Resintencia *Kill the messenger *Re kill *The Homesman *Trkkies *Testigo presencial *Los mios, los tuyos y los nuestros *Ray Donovan (A partir de la quinta temporada) Directores *Emilia Rodriguez Lupica *Emilio Noya *Lara Linares *Renzo Jiménez *Marisol Durán *Manuel Riverol *Diego Brizzi *Alejandro Outeyral *Carlos Romero Franco *Rebeca Aponte *Juan Castañeda http://www.mainpostusa.com/ Categoría:Empresas de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Empresas de doblaje venezolanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje argentinas